Silence
by redex
Summary: Kai and Yuri share a peaceful night outside. Shonen-ai, KaiYuri, nothing explicit. [twochaptersONLY]
1. Night

Within the same series as Peace and Perfection, if you can call it a series as they don't connect at all. This first part is rather short, but I'm telling myself that I'll post it now and then write a little more for it later. I just want to differenciate this chapter, which should be all about the emotions, from the other part, which is more of an actually story-telling mode. If you want to get stuff before I post it here, go to my LJ, which a link to can be found in my profile. Anyways, I'm rambling. You want to read this, I'm assuming.

**Disclaimer:** Red doesn't own beyblade, yo.

* * *

**Silence**

by Redex

* * *

It was night. One of those nights that showed up between summer's crickets and winter's howling winds. A night when everything seemed still and hush, exausted from the day's activities. Not warm, but not bitingly cold. Kai loved these nights; they were calming. He liked how no one was around at night. He could do what he wished and no one would notice. He was a wraith at night. Kai was a night person, even though he was normally accustomed to sleeping at night.  
  
Over these past few months, though, he had been forced into learning how to sleep during the day, anywhere, any time. With this new habit he was able to sleep during the day and stay up at night, but he was also forced to deal with the feelings that came with being alone at night.   
  
He tugged the white fleece blanket he had wrapped around his shoulders tighter. As he tilted his neck backwards farther he released a long breath that steamed in the cool air. The stars were amazing tonight, unhindered by the moon. To think that those little spots were in fact huge, powerful balls of fire was a minimizing thought. He was just a miniscule speck on a slightly larger speck in a cloud of specks. And nothing he did would change that.   
  
He reveled in the silence that followed this thought and just stared up at the lights that shone down upon him, sharing a infintismal amount of their power with him. That's what Dranzer was. A tiny version of one of those burning giants. A member of that hevenly entourage that was trying a brief stint as a infintismal speck. Kai smiled softly at the thought.  
  
He leant forward and rested his arms on the railing in front of him, taking care to not allow his blanket to release any of his precious heat. When he looked around, thinking of how thankful he was for not being in a city any longer, he noticed movement in his pereferal vision and his senses snapped back from the abstract to the place at hand. Straightening up, his eyes narrowed slightly. It wasn't a threat, so he leant back down on the balcony's metal railing. Just Yuri.   
  
The redhead gave him a small wave and a smile, patting the railing beside him on the other balcony invitingly. Kai smiled gently and walked over to the closest edge of his balcony, and, holding the corners of his blanket tightly around him, hopped up onto it. His balance and unshod feet served him well, and he coiled up again before flipping the rest of the distance to the other balcony.   
  
Exhileration rushed through his body as he looked down in the midst of the jump and saw how far he was from the ground. He tried to absorb the feeling, and tucked it away for the next time he was on a bus for 8 hours. _He could fly..._  
  
But he landed; gently and with a soft rustling as his blanket fell behind him perfectly. A small smirk creased his lips as he padded over to Yuri's side and resumed his pose up against the railing. Crystal eyes gave him an accusitory glance that clearly said "showoff", but there was a small smile on those lips.   
  
The two boys stood there for a while, tasting the feeling of the night like they would a precious wine. Yuri was once again the first to move, shivering spontaniously and looking down at the ground with a clear blush highlighting his fair cheeks. Kai just looked at him for a few moments before wrapping an arm around Yuri's back, extending the blanket around them both. Yuri looked up at him silently for a while, no sign of any emotion on his face before shifting slightly closer to Kai, allowing the blanket - and Kai's arm - to wrap around him farther.   
  
They looked out on the shades of black for a long time together, not saying a word. The stars were fading and the horizon glowing purple when Kai, sensing some sound imperceptible to the rest of the waking world, glanced back to his original balcony. Then he looked back at Yuri and sighed, glancing up at the sky once again as if with a prayer.   
  
He pulled the blanket from around his shoulders and stepped behind Yuri, guiding it's corners around him. Kai's hands rested on top of his shoulders for a moment before he leant around the red hair and placed a light, chaste kiss on the soft cheek.   
  
He pulled away slowly, but deliberately, and Yuri didn't turn to look at him. Calmly, he vaulted from the railing of Yuri's balcony and back over to his own.   
  
The sun was just poking up it's first corner over the hills and the sky was full of every color of the rainbow, while the land below it was shadowed black. With that final, regretful look at the encrouching light, he pulled the silent sliding door open and strode inside, sliding the door shut behind him.

And so, when Boris looked out onto the balcony that morning in search of his friend he found him standing silently outside, watching the sun as it made it's first passage of the day, a small blush highlighting his fine cheekbones. He was baffled as to where the blanket had come from, but, unable to disrupt the silent glow of happyness coming from Yuri, he simply turned back around and slipped the door shut again.

* * *

Please review and tell me what you think. All CC welcome.


	2. Day

Yup, Red finally actually did something for her reviewers. How nice. Here's the **final chapter **of this short little ficcie, and a nice and long one to make up for the shortness of the previous chapter. Written in a different style, but why do I think you people won't mind? Thanks to all the reviewers, I'll get to yas at the end of the chapter.

**Disclaimer:** Red doesn't own Beyblade.

* * *

Kai was on his way to a set of battles that morning, unimportant ones, and he was stepping onto the stairs leading up into the bus when he heard his name being called. He let out a sigh, and stepped back down. Rei wriggled around him and flashed him a knowing grin before hopping up the stairs. However, _what,_ exactly, Rei knew had Kai baffled. It was Ian this time.   
  
"What is it," he sighed. Being the captain of the hosting team in a tournament was so damn frustrating.   
  
The short 'blader produced a carefully folded blanket from under his arm.   
  
"Yuri asked me to give this to you before you left." He glared sullenly at Kai as he made no move to take the parcel.   
  
"Tell Yuri..."  
  
His eyes drifted to the bus the Demolition boys were taking to the stadium and, as if feeling his gaze, Yuri met his eyes briefly, before turning back to Boris. Kai swallowed a smile.   
  
"Tell Yuri he can give it to me tonight."  
  
Ian rolled his eyes in frustration and made his way through the crowd of beybladers back to his bus. Kai's eyes followed him and he stood outside long enough to see him get on as Takao's complaining reached his ears. He stared at the tinted window, behind which Yuri was seated, and saw Ian chuck the blanket at his captain. Yuri was listening to something the short teen was saying and then looked surprised out in Kai's direction.  
  
Satisfied that his message had been received, the captain inclined his head with a smirk and gave in to the hollers coming from inside the bus.   
  
Back on the Demolition Boy's bus, Boris was forced to watch a scene go on during which he had no idea what was happening, and then sit across from his completely dazed captain. He also made the trip in complete silence, going over in his head how annoying romance was.  
  
Yuri twisted the handle of the bedroom he had been told was Kai's, refolded blanket in his other hand. He really wasn't sure how he'd be received. When Kai opened the door, he smirked at the sight of his rival and opposite standing in the doorway. Yuri's eyes narrowed and he glared right back at Kai. They stood in silence for a few moments before Yuri thrust the package in Kai's chest.   
  
"Your blanket," he sneered, trying to find a happy medium between his normal self and something a bit... softer. He didn't think it was working when Kai grabbed it out of his hand and immediately spun around and stalked back into his room. However, he didn't shut his door behind him, and Yuri immediately took that as in invitation to enter. Since everyone else was already in their rooms, sleeping, there wasn't any noise entering the plush room. Yuri followed Kai's trail into the bedroom that lead off onto the balcony; their rooms were identically made, just mirror opposites.  
  
"Is there anything else you would like?" Kai snarled, twisting back around sharply, effectively startling his companion. There was a glare in Kai's eyes, but it didn't look very convincing to Yuri. He took a chance.  
  
"Yes," he murmured, dropping the tough act for a moment, long enough to step quickly towards Kai. They were almost touching, eyes cancelling each other out in their reflections. Almost as if by mutual consent, Kai grabbed Yuri's arm and pulled him closer at the same time as the red haired beyblader snatched Kai's mouth in a crushing kiss.   
  
Moments later, Kai was not-so-very surprised to find himself being straddled by Yuri, his shirt being pulled carelessly off him. It was definitely unpleasant, not being in control, but there was an element to it that he enjoyed.  
  
With an unsubtle move from Yuri's hips, Kai was biting his lip hard to keep from giving up what little dignity he had left in this position.   
  
Again on the Demolition Boys side, Boris was lying in bed, one pillow on top, one underneath his head, attempting to muffle the erotic noises coming from the occupants of the room beside his. He _may_ be have no problems with the theory of two men being together, but that didn't mean he wanted to hear his best friend make out with his boyfriend all night. A loud moan threaded its way though the hawk's carefully placed blocks and he growled angrily, burrowing further under his blankets. There was no way that either he or Yuri were going to be able to blade in the morning; awake at any rate. Damn love.   
  
Kai lay on his back with his head tilted to the side in order to watch the beauty sleeping beside him. Yuri was lying on his side, arm tucked under the fluffy hotel pillow, the rest of his nude body hidden by the blanket draped over him. Most of the others had been kicked off the large bed for one reason or another. Kai watched him breathe; his lips parted just slightly as his chest rose and fell. Kai studied the face laid out in peaceful sleep before him, wanting to just reach over and cup that creamy porcelain cheek, but for nothing in the world would he wake up Yuri. So, his hand was kept just out of reach of that fair flesh.   
  
For a moment, he turned his head in the other direction and looked out at the sunrise shining in the room through the glass doors. Soon there would be movement outside, people rising to greet the day with their noise and excess. They would come and knock on his door soon enough. Yuri's team would be looking for him.   
  
It was only at night that he could truly let go and be himself. That he was free from prying eyes that judged him. He knew he would be sharing many of those nights with the boy beside him, simply because he was the same way. He wanted to share himself, every part of himself with this person. There were no lies at night, no masks. Only peace, and quiet; silence was queen at night. She only gave way to the most soothing of sounds at night. Like the sound of a lover's breath. Kai didn't want to miss a single one.  
  
Thank you, Silence.  
  
In the morning, it was back to normal. At around eight that morning Kai stirred himself to shower, and when he got back out, Yuri was gone. It didn't bother him. It was day now.  
  
So, he was once again in charge of a few hundred people milling around this hotel, eating breakfast at the buffet, watching Takao eat breakfast at the buffet, practicing their 'blading out back, and generally just being chaotic. The buses managed to get most of the teams out to the stadium for the final day of battles, but somehow someone had miscounted and there was one bus missing. Even under Kai's steely, pinning glare the coordinator from the chauffeur company could not find a way to get them another one on such short notice. So, the Demolition Boys and the Bladebreakers were forced to share a bus, or have one of the teams left behind. Seeing as both the teams were planning on meeting each other in the finals, that would not do.  
  
Takao and Max rushed on the bus first to grab the seats that they (and no one else) wanted; Rei followed them good-naturedly and sat a row behind them, stretching out on both the chairs. Boris and Spencer were next, sitting on the opposite side of the bus as the cheerful Bladebreakers and a little ways behind them. Kai had let Yuri on in front of him, and was impatiently walking behind him, trying very hard not to give in to the little voice in his head that kept telling him to just grab the sexy Russian and shove him in one of the seats so they could continue what they started already.   
  
Unfortunately, it seemed that Yuri had had the same idea as Kai and took one of the back row's seats. Kai was faced with a choice. Sit next to him, sit across from him, or go back up front? He really wasn't clear on their position now that he thought about it, and he had no idea what choice Yuri wanted him to make.   
  
"I'm sorry, did I take your seat?" the redhead sneered, making as if to stand up and give Kai his seat.   
  
"No," snapped Kai automatically, and he slipped into the pair of seats opposite Yuri. He shifted to make himself more comfortable, putting his feet up on the chair beside him and resting his back against the cold window. By the time that the bus got started up on the relatively short drive to the stadium, Kai was assured that he would get no more comfort from the bus and closed his eyes in an attempt to fall asleep.   
  
Yuri was watching him out of the corner of his eye as he pretended to look out of the window on the still-frozen landscape. However, once he started watching Kai, he couldn't stop staring at him. The finely chiselled face, bone structure passed down in an old bloodline, slightly parted lips that Yuri knew tasted as good as they looked, and the chest that was now rising and falling slowly to bring the breath into his body.   
  
He bit his lip, and then finally stood up quietly. The voices of the other occupants of the bus weren't audible and Yuri slipped from his side over to Kai, perching on a piece of cushion that the bluenette hadn't taken up in his vain attempt at comfort. As if sensing the figure hovering over him, wondering what to do now that he had gotten up the courage to get over here, Kai's eyes slowly opened. Yuri inhaled a deep, cold breath at the sight those beautiful eyes made, dark lashes dusting the cheek with every blink and didn't let it out.   
  
Kai very slowly lifted his legs from behind Yuri and placed them with a clunk on the floor of the bus. His eyes continually on Yuri, he worked hard to keep his heart from pounding out of him.   
  
He didn't need to say anything, their eyes were locked on each other in the first place and everyone knows that lovers can read eyes. They leant together, both making the motion at the same time. Their lips brushed against each other and there was no pulling back any more. Burnished lips pressed tightly together, tongues met with small shudders, and hands slowly moved to find skin of their opposite. There really wasn't enough room on the airplane-style seats, but they made do. This time Yuri was on bottom, his head by the window and feet hanging off onto the aisle. Kai lay directly on top of him, one leg fitted between his and the other holding him up on the very edge of the chair. Neither made so much as a noise, their heavy breathing was the only audible declaration of their pleasure in finding each other. Both knew how dangerous it was, both knew how sort their time was, and both went very very slowly anyways. Kisses were gentle and slow, the kind that made Yuri feel as though if he could stay in that moment for the rest of his life, he would be very happy.   
  
When the bus jolted to a stop, Kai was almost thrown from the seat onto the messy floor, but instead just hit the back of the seats in front of them. Yuri stared up at him, a pleasant flush heating his cheeks, and his hands resting on Kai's barely bared hips. Once again, they knew their time had finished, and Kai carefully sat back up, running fingers through his hair in an effort to get it straight again. Yuri leant against the tinted window to hide a smile and tugged at his shirt to get it to lie flat again.   
  
When Kai was standing in the aisle behind Spencer, waiting to get off, Yuri stood behind him, making him nervous by slowly trailing a finger down his back, dangerously close to the edge of his pants, but he did nothing more, just let his hands run over him from behind, content in touch. When they reached the door and the blast of noise from the fans outside reached them, however, Yuri let go and walked beside Kai, flashing him a dangerous grin. Just because in silence they were lovers didn't mean they couldn't be rivals out loud.

* * *

yeyey, and that's all done. now, to the reviewers...

Thanks to the following people for simply reviewing, i appreciate each one: Phoenix147, Ilex Auquifolum (hope i got that right! XD), Spyrit Phoenyx, Ace and Myself, Porti (as always, sweetie blows kisses), Jen (yes, i understand. ; ), and artimis347.

just because you didn't get a personal mention doesn't mean anything, it just means you didn't ask any questions. ;

**Vampire Neko**: No, I don't do abby!angst. twitch and yes, his name is Yuri, I'm very sure of it. It's both a japanese name meaning waterlily, and a russian name. Yuri is just fanslang for shujo-ai, as yaoi is for shonen-ai.

**Disengage:** well, actually that confuzed a friend of mine when I got him to beta-read for me ; i'm just too lazy to go back and fix it! apologies!

**Crowkeeper900: **.......wow. O.O umm, I don't think Thank you is enough. Thanks so much for the vote of confidence, it's kind of scary having your own fangirl... O.o anyways, i cannot thank you enough. feel free to email me and attempt to spur further imagination in the route of your choosing (in otherwords, email me with a request, i'll see if i can write something for ya ;)

so, thanks for the many reviews, hopefully i'll see yas in the future, when i get around to writing something else! waves


End file.
